


We All Fall In Love Sometimes

by gabewrites



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Friendship/Love, I needed to get it out, IT - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Friendship, i Just., i wrote this in like one night then finished in in the morning, is vague, they kissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: It probably isn't a wise choice to kiss someone for the first time while filming a very important and pivotal love scene in the film you're in, but it may be an even stupider choice to suggest kissing your best mate the day before filming the scene to get rid of your nerves.





	We All Fall In Love Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this literally just HAD to come out of my brain it was trapped in there.  
> I hope someone enjoys it fkhfg..

Taron had met Richard months before filming; he figured it would be beneficial to meet the man he was being paid to make out with on screen. After all, he needed to at least get on with the guy before getting him into bed- even if it was scripted. So yeah, he met the guy, hung out with the guy while looking over their scripts, got to know the guy a bit more personally, he just hadn’t expected to like the guy so much. And he certainly hadn’t expected to immediately click with Richard so intensely that he found himself a new friend. 

People had told him that he, ‘just had to meet Richard,’ that they’d enjoy each other’s company- he’d even seen him before- but the opportunity never presented itself for him to say hi. He hadn’t realized the truth of it all until Richard reacted to his bubbly, overly affectionate nature with amusement and attention. Richard was chatty, but reserved and collected, always showing his appreciation with a smile. Taron felt like he could talk to Richard for hours. 

Rich made him feel observed, not in a creepy or disconcerting way, but observed in the sense that none of the meaning behind Taron’s actions got lost with Richard. He had a knack for reading and enjoying Taron’s body language from the start, and, though calmer, he always seemed to have a funny or sarcastic, yet completely straight faced reply. Taron couldn't help but feel privileged to be consistent focus of Richard’s attention. 

They’d taken to hanging out as friends not far into Taron rehearsing his first scenes, and some special sort of instant attachment took place. They could be found joking around on set, practicing lines with each other, and most importantly, Richard could be found observing Taron’s acting even while just doing practice runs of his first important moments. Taron was always flattered by the list of compliments and notes Rich could give after, and everyone around set who saw them enjoyed watching their close friendship develop as they prepared for the first week of filming, the amount of genuine feeling that they could inject into their acting with each other at certain points. 

When filming started, was when Taron kicked into high gear, put on his serious acting pants, and blew Richard the fuck away whenever he got a chance to watch. Richard wasn’t too busy the first few days, and he chatted with the crew when he got the chance, but Taron was completely serious, trying to stay in his zone and truly let himself be Elton for the scene they were working on. Richard found it quite beautiful to see him in action. Found a new respect, even, for the usually dorky, rambunctious character he’d been befriending. 

What everyone was waiting for, however, no matter how much they wouldn’t admit it, was the sex scene. And to be completely honest, Taron was waiting for it, too. He wasn’t sure if he was intrigued or scared- only sure that he was inexperienced when it came to men but that Richard was an attractive man. He liked Richard, liked being around him, and being close to him, and he could almost imagine a kiss between them, but nothing beyond that felt like it was to be written yet. Nothing came to mind when he thought any further. It only really sunk in what he was expected to do the day before they were scheduled to shoot, and he didn’t know what to do but invite Richard over for a drink and hope filming came up in casual conversation. 

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the knock on the door that he was expecting and he took a deep breath before opening the door and giving Richard a big smile and a hug, admiring the simple t-shirt and jacket he had worn over. Casual, masculine, always one notch overdressed. All Taron had on was a t-shirt and jeans, and somehow Richard had managed to make him feel underdressed in his own place without ever stepping inside. “Big scene tomorrow, eh, T?” Richard grinned as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Taron stood silently, taking a deep breath and trying to formulate any possible response to that that wouldn’t make him sound like a babbling idiot. “Well that’s why I invited you over, right? A little celebration?” Taron laughed to himself at that, sitting down on the couch and motining for Richard to join him. He had already popped open a bottle of wine the he knew was enough to get them just a little tipsy, and he poured himself a glass before offering Richard one as well. 

Richard had his eyebrows furrowed in a questioning manner, something that Taron had seen many, many times before. Nevertheless, he held his empty glass out for Taron to fill with red- nearly pink tinted wine. “Isn’t the celebration usually after the event?” Richard took a sip of his wine and chuckled, looking directly at Taron, Straight through Taron. Quite literally obliterating Taron. “Not that I’m complaining, you can invite me over and treat me to fancy wine all you’d like.”

Stupidly, absolutely dumbstruck, Taron nodded silently and took a long sip of his own wine, trying to reset himself and gather enough competency to carry a conversation along. “Just figured we ought to get used to each other’s company- especially with all the time we’re going to need to spend together tomorrow.” Taron felt himself slowly slipping into their usual, comfortable atmosphere, his mouth stretching back into a natural smile. “There’s a lot of pressure, you know, seems the whole cast and crew is all excited for it.”

A sort of realization crossed Richard’s face as he came back from another sip of wine, having seemingly decoded all he needed to. “And yer nervous about it, T.” He didn’t ask, he made a statement, and Taron kicked the ground beneath him with one foot at how easily readable he apparently was. “You hate when a bunch of people have gotcha crowded up and are making noise and distracting you.” Richard knew that within a few days, and he always seemed to be shoeing unnecessary crew members away who were trying to linger. 

“Oh, come on- I’m not nervous!” Taron downed the rest of his wine in exactly the way only a nervous person would do, and he poured himself another half a glass to sip. “Maybe a little nervous- but I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing.” That was technically true, he knew what he was supposed to do. The directions were in the script, straight forward, and Dex had talked to him about it, Elton had even talked to him about the emotion behind it, but that didn’t mean he knew how the hell to approach a scene like that. Sex scenes were already nervewracking, and now he had to do his first explicit one, the first gay one in large studio history, and do it with his friend. Who was unfairly good looking.

He sipped his wine and tried not to look stressed. It didn’t take long for Richard to finish his wine and pour himself just a bit more. “Oh, c’mon, you can’t lie to me, Duckie.” Taron felt his chest swell at the stupid nickname as Richard swirled his wine around with a subtle movement of his glass. Richard thought he would be the one panicking before the scene, knowing that he had been a little too smitten with Taron from the start and needed to keep himself together. He should have known Taron’s nerves would end up being the real problem. “Is it because you’ve never done a gay scene- or because you feel a lot of pressure from Dex, or because you’re afraid you can’t make it look real, or because it’s  _ me?” _

Taron choked on his breath, not sure if he really was edging on tipsy or if that last question just really managed to knock the wind out of him. Regardless, he hadn’t had enough wine to excuse stupidity. He just sighed, finishing his wine and setting the glass on the table with a thud. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. “All of that, really- literally all of it.” He didn’t want to specifically respond to any of those obstacles. He especially didn’t want to admit that part of his nerves came from the fact he’d never kissed Richard before, and he kind of wanted to. 

“Well you know it doesn’t change anything-” Richard started, setting his glass away from himself as well. Only a light buzz was thrumming through the two of them. “All we have to do is kiss and roll around until Dex tells us he’s got enough to work with- and I’m sure you look fine if you’re getting self conscious about the lack of clothes.” Richard thought briefly about all the kissing, let his mind wander to undressing, but he quickly shut the thoughts down. “And I don’t think the kissing will be all that bad.” Rich was looking at Taron’s lips then, trying not to let his gaze linger, but looking too often for sure. Amazing what a little bit of wine could do to chip away at your impulse control. 

His eyes flicked back away and Taron felt like he could breathe again, but not before sneaking a glance back at Richard’s lips for good measure. They just looked soft, pleasant to touch. He was starting to think wine wasn’t such a good idea if it made him want to spill his thoughts already. “It’s just a lot of pressure- and I want to do it right, for Elton, you know.” Richard felt even the small amount of wine making him feel it was okay to say too much. 

He could act like he’d been drunk later. Even if he was maybe 10% above sober. Just the concept must have been what drove him to speak openly. 

Richard just nodded, seeming to understand Taron’s concern. “Well- the nerves could help, mate, it is supposed to be his first time.” Richard couldn’t help but think of a shy, fumbling Taron, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. It was charming, to say the least. To think of Taron grinning as he tried to get his shirt off, as he tried to stay in the middle of the bed, as he struggled to concentrate on kissing Richard while his head had to juggle stage directions and director’s notes on his performance.

“Elton is supposed to be nervous- not me.” Taron ran a hand through his hair and bit his bottom lip, not sure what to do with the thoughts in his head. A part of him just didn’t want to kiss Richard in front of all of those people, felt that it would ruin the moment. “If I’m actually nervous I’m going to muck up the whole thing!” He couldn’t stop his mind from spinning up scenarios, the anticipation of having to kiss and fawn over his best friend. He was looking at Richard’s lips again now. Full, soft, slightly pigmented by the wine he’d just been drinking. 

Richard noticed. Just as he’d noticed Taron’s fidgety hands and fingers tapping the side of the couch as he thought. Taron didn’t want to fuck anything up, didn’t want to sound weird for needing some help to feel prepared and comfortable. But that glass and a half of wine slowly made him brave enough to ask. But not before Richard asked first, “Is there anything I can do to help you out?” Richard was genuinely concerned, genuinely wanted to help his friend, but also genuinely had a desire to taste his wine-stained lips that he couldn’t bring himself to voice at a time like that. 

“I was just thinking-” Taron rolled the inside of his cheek between his teeth, contemplating if he should bite his tongue and make a conscious decision not to overshare. He legitimately wanted to benefit his performance, but he knew he felt some fondness in his chest for Richard, even if it wasn’t romantic. And he had gorgeous lips. Taron still wasn’t over the lips. His eyes flitted down to them again. “Maybe...we shouldn’t kiss for the first time for the scene, on set.” Taron licked his lips and looked down at the ground between his feet, wondering if he could just go back, hit the redo button, take back that awkward moment. “Could be good to practice.” He fumbled those awful words out instead. “Forget I said that”

Richard could see Taron’s face going a little red, picking up the pink from the bottle of wine that was still on the table. Rich touched his mouth, a sort of nervous reflex, finger brushing over his bottom lip. “No, No, T, it makes sense.” Taron looked almost scared at the possibility that his idea wasn’t stupid. “Can’t go in completely blind, gotta know what you’re working with.” Richard felt his heart beating steady, but heavy, his voice slightly lower than it needed to be for a casual conversation. “I wouldn’t mind it if you think it’d help.”

“Yeah-” Taron looked a little frazzled, lost on the fact that Richard was actually agreeing to let him practice. “Yeah!” Taron nervously toyed with his hands and scooted up closer to Richard on the couch, not able to look him in the eye when he thought about it too hard. “Sure, that sounds good.” Richard laughed and put a hand on Taron’s face, making their eyes meet again.

“Shake off your nerves, mate, no one is watching- no one is expecting anything from ya.” Taron took a deep breath and nodded, taking the calm moment to study Richard’s face. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever been that close, close enough to see the shades of blue that came together in his eyes, and the texture of his lips and the way his mouth twitched for a moment while he was admired. He nodded, and Taron nodded, and then his eyes closed as they leaned in nice and slow until Taron stopped and ripped his face away from Richard’s hand, heart beating a little too fast. 

He looked at Richard, nervous again, scratching the back of his neck and stalling, wasting time. “Wait- just- I do quite enjoy kissing, and I don’t want to get too crazy or-” Richard grabbed him by the face this time, a hand on each side to pull Taron in and stop him from letting his nerves take over. Taron’s hands held onto Richard’s arms as he acclimated himself to the feeling of Richard’s lips against his own. It didn’t take much for Taron to decide that his idea truly was a good one. He didn’t stop the gentle, pleased hum that buzzed from his lips to Richard’s.

There was something quite soft and caring about it, and Taron wasn’t lying when he said that he liked kissing. Although initially shocked, he couldn’t deny the pleasant feeling of his lips brushing against Richard’s, and he kissed back like his life depended on it. They broke apart for a moment then, finding a logical place to stop and giving each other a look before Taron trusted his instinct and dove right back in for another. His hands traveled up to Richard’s shoulders, gently pushing his jacket off to test the waters. Their lips stayed connected while Richard took his hands away so that he could wiggle out of his jacket. 

It felt natural for Taron to let his hands fall to Richard’s waist, and Richard’s hands found their way back to his face, a thumb brushing softly against his cheek and making him swoon just a bit too hard. Taron found it especially addictive that their faces seemed to fit perfectly together, no awkward angle or practice required. When Richard pulled away again he almost went in for more, but settled for a kiss on the cheek when Rich looked like he needed to get a word in. “Did you want me to stop you from getting carried away, or are you content to keep kissing all night.”

Taron was a little embarrassed, a little scared that he was fucking up a good friendship, but he kissed richard’s lips gently and quickly, kissed his cheek again, kissed his jaw, and kept his hand right where they were on his friend’s waist. “I’m just showing you that I care about you, Dickie.” He had a bright look in is eyes, one of admiration. He kissed him full on the lips one more time. “I’m just- very grateful to have met you, and to be best mates with you, and you are- a wonderful person.”

Richard was smiling too, then, even if he was confused. “Well thank you, T” He didn’t take his hands away from Taron’s face, not when he was being so endearing and kind and downright adorably affectionate. Richard didn’t know if kissing could pass as friendly behavior, but he wasn’t ready to care about that. “Aren’t we a bit farther than practice if we do anymore?” Taron shrugged and thought it over, really not knowing what it all meant, or why he wanted to keep kissing Richard for being such a good person. “I don’t usually kiss my friends, but maybe best friends are different.” That was a reach. Neither of them cared. 

A big grin was on Taron’s face and Richard didn’t know what to expect until he was tackled into the couch, a few more kisses on his face before their lips met again. Taron broke away to giggle, and Richard was giggling along with him. “Best friend I’ve ever had.” Taron got right back to business, even as they laughed into each other’s mouths and fumbled to get into a comfortable position that wouldn’t crush Richard underneath him. The kisses stayed soft, and Taron laid nearly flat against Richard even when he broke away again to kiss his friend’s face, enjoying his smile and light laughter. 

The kisses started getting lazy, and a few more minutes were dedicated to that gentle slide of lips against lips, Richard’s light smattering of stubble that needed to be shaved in the morning prickling his skin. His hands brushed up Richard’s sides and tried to find the easiest place to wrap around, settling for just under his chest so he could really get him close and give him a cuddle. 

Richard thought he was going to be crushed when Taron got a good hold around his middle, head laying on his chest as he squeezed him tight. Richard, then, gave him a kiss on the head and ran a hand through his hair, hoping that it wasn’t overkill. “I don’t think you’re going to have any trouble with that scene, Taron.” Richard laughed as Taron gave him another good squeeze, and Taron fell in love with the way Richard sung his praises in the soft, sweet voice of his.

He reached a hand up to pat Richards face before securing his grip again, not showing any sign of moving as his limbs got tired and his eyes struggled to stay open. “Thanks, Dickie.” Taron yawned, smile still lingering on his face. “You’ll do great, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments letting me know what u think ! Comments motivate me to write more!


End file.
